Valkism
Valkism is an authoritarian ultra-nationalist political ideology, that proposes a system where the political power is centralised under a strong leader that, with the state in a totalitarian system, controls and guides the nation. Nonetheless, Valkists fundamentally defend socially progressive ideals and the leader grants liberties to the people. Valkism is the product of the German Führer Adam Dressler, who developed the first Valkist state in the world. Overview Politics Although sharing many characteristics with National Populism, Valkism differs by borrowing some syncretic policies from the radical left of the political spectrum, and has often been quoted as National Socialism of the People. '''Some examples of borrowed policy include progressive ideals like women's equality and often non-racist beliefs, that would almost certainly not be experienced in a Paternal Autocracy or National Populist state. However it does not sit to the left of the political spectrum and is violently anti-communist. One essential part of Valkism is the nation's "cultural supremacy" whereby Valkists believe in their people's culture being superior to all others rather than the National Populist belief in racial superiority. 'Economy ' The Valkists express a very strong aversion to capitalism and are opposed to the free market. Although some Valkists declare themselves anti-capitalist. Valkists do not abolish private property. They wish to overcome the class struggle by creating a cooperative economic system with a single union of employers and employees. Private companies are subject to strict state controls and must guarantee a decent salary to their employees. Businesses that make large profits are subject to high tax rates and cannot fire their employees. In return, the State grants large subsidies to companies to help them grow. In addition, the State finances a large part of the investment of private enterprises in the industrial sector and is present in the capital of many industrial enterprises. Valkists are nationalists in their conception of the economy. They defend protectionism and tend towards self-sufficiency. The Valkists nation gives priority to the nationals company in all circumstances in the State tenders, even if foreign competition produce higher quality goods. They defend a wide system of social protection and fight for the redistribution of wealth between high and low incomes with progressive taxation. People who are unemployed and retired receive substantial social assistance. The highest incomes are capped by the State to finance social protection Valkists believe that the personal pursuit of financial profit is incompatible with the defense of common interest. However they tolerate capiatalism in the service of the State. The Valkists place people close to the State at the head of companies pierced as key for the country, in the armaments industry and high technologies for example. Many sectors of the economy are nationalized. '''Immigration Valkists are strongly opposed to immigration, they perceive immigrants as a threat to the country’s unity, identity and economy. Border control is strict and candestins are systematically expelled. Those who are allowed to immigrate must assimilate into the culture, language and traditions of the country in order to stay or be expelled. New immigrants are prohibited from receiving social assistance and from holding certain jobs for a period of several years. Religion Valkism sometimes takes symbolism from old folk religions native to the country. The degree to which these states take symbolism from these folk religions vary, with some simply adopting pagan symbolism to advance their political goals (like Italian Valkists using Roman symbolism whilst being mostly atheist), all the way to encorporating the symbolism into the nation's ethos (like Germany's symbolism for an aggressive war-like state). Although, it must be understood that Valkism does not always take symbolism from "pagan" religions, with nations like Cruzoob taking symbolism from Christianity. On the other hand, some Valkists are suspicious of religions and see them as a threat because it would allow the peoples to emancipate themselves from the nation and the State. They prefer to defend a cult of the personality of the head of state to have the leader as the only God of the people. Countries * Germany * Cruzoob Valkists * Adam Dressler * Francisco May Pech * Italo Balbo * Stein Barth-Heyerdahl * Nicolás Carrasco * Jorge González von Marées * Santos Marka T'ula ru:Валькизм Category:Political ideologies